disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spot The Diff Sailor Moon Edition
Spot the Diff, or CHOOM Disney, is the name given to a special ten-hour Sailor Moon, The Adventures Continue.. marathon, first aired on Disney Kids Network in 2008. The marathon is based around a scenario in which Galaxia has made an invention she calls the CHOOM, with which she can make various changes, particularly visual ones, to certain episodes of the anime. The changes are shown through specially-made promotional spots airing between each episode, with redubbed animation from "The Fast and the Sailor". As a challenge, the viewer watches the four selected episodes and their modified counterparts while keeping track of which changes are made as part of a tie-in at the official websites. Broadcast times: *US: August 8, 2008 at 8 p.m. (08/08/08 at 8) *US re-broadcast: March 21, 2009 at 8 p.m. *UK: November 14, 2008 at 4 p.m. with a repeat at 7 a.m. on November 16, 2008 *Australia: November 15, 2008 at 10 a.m. *Spain: December 8, 2008 at 3:50 p.m. *Asia: January 26, 2009 at 10 a.m.(MAL/PHIL) *Asia re-broadcast: April 1, 2009 at 4:30 p.m.(MAL/PHIL) *Germany: April 24, 2009 at 1 p.m. and April 25, 2009 at 9 a.m. (UTC + 1) (Disney Kids Network) *Germany: April 24, 2009 at 3 p.m. and April 25, 2009 at 11 a.m. (UTC + 1) (Geschichten mit Biß Disney Block On Biß 5) *Netherlands: 4 and 5 April 2009 at 9 p.m (Verhalen van Disney) *Latin America: January 21, 2010 at 4 p.m. *Brazil: January 21, 2010 at 5:30 pm. *Greece:April 45, 2010 at 5:00 p.m.(Τα παιδιά Ντίσνεϊ Block During ANT1 Kids Block On ANT1). *France:April Fools' Day at 9:00 p.m.(M6) Differences by episodeEdit "The Fast and the Moonulous: Tokyo Drift"Edit http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/8/86/Ferb_with_an_afro.jpgA change done to "The Fast and the Awesomess".Added by JeremyCreek *When Chibiusa says "美少女戦士セーラームーンで"(In The English Dub:Moon in a Sailor Suit), the background has been changed to a picture of The Beatles. *Mini Moon looks to the right instead of the left. *The photo on Mini Moon's phone is different. *Eric & Erika pop up in front of the billboard. *A family portrait appears and hangs on the wall in the kitchen, then disappears. *A dark grey knight is placed behind The Moon Blimp. *A flamingo is placed on the front lawn. *The M6 Logo Music plays while Galaxia is destroying all the music. *The lady to the right of the boys mother's cards are switched. *A Banana Spilt Is Done By Mini Moon. *The trash can turns lime green. *The Evil entrance from galaxia in this episode is switched with the one from "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of FAIL". *The Blimp Moon flies out of a rock. *The other race cars are turquoise blue, except for The Moon Blimp. *A billboard saying:"SM,TAC.. Every Day At 6:00" is above the bleachers. *The Povenlube sign is behind Mini Moon *Two Guys Dance On A Toilet. *A PFT poster hangs on the wall above the stadium tunnel. *The man behind Sailor Jupiter is wearing a PBS 1971 Logo T-shirt. *The boy sipping his cup ("Greece Lightning") briefly appears and sitting next to A Guy. *A lawn gnome with a red hat is in the booth. *Super Sailor Sun is playing the guitar in the photo on the screen. *While The Racers are being interviewed, the crowd are all colored orange. *The head silhouette on the TV is replaced with a Awesome Face silhouette. *The M6 logo peeks from behind the chair when Mini Moon Is running. *A "Made in Korea" sticker is taped to the side of Mini Moon When She Uses Pink Sugar Heart Attack On Galaxia. *A monster truck has been added to the starting line of cars. *The PFT building is in the background when Mini Moon bikes out of the stadium. *A black and white cow runs past Me. *The AWESOME FACE blimp is added behind A Guy. *"Team FAIL" is written on the wall. *The number on the car is 24. *The logo on The Moon blimp is backwards when Super Jupiter says "Listen to galaxia. She Wants To Blow Up All The Music In The World", *The racetrack is replaced with a roller rink. *Awesome Guy's guitar is bright yellow. *A photo of The V Of Doom is on the fridge door. *A hot pink starburst background is used in the close-up on The Car (Possibly to add craziness!). *The Moon Crystal is orange instead of gold. *A Destroyed house appears in place of Serena's moms'. *A picture of Pikio hangs on the wall. *Fifi appears with a video camera at the winner's circle. *A roller coaster poster from "Rollercoaster" is on the center car wash window. *The PFT building is behind Galaxia. *Mini Moon walks in the opposite direction in front of the car. *Sailor Pluto sticks her head out from the doorway. "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error!"Edit http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/7/75/Beach_Party_-_Spot_the_Diff_change.jpgThe P&F Cast appears in a shot They shouldn't be in.Added by JeremyCreek*ScroogeMcDuck is in the sandbox,. *A Guy Is Dancing. *There is a circle pattern background behind me. *The gnome wears a yellow cap. *Doofenshmirtz's blimp flies over the house. *Gaston Le Mode appears saying "Aren't you a little young to be a landscape contractor?" *Immediately after bringing in the dolphin, The Sailor Team wearing their regular outfits and without walking back the other way first, walk by again with plumbing supplies. *Nutty Guys Are Dancing On A Box. *Many birds are flying around at the beach. *Mini Moon is colored as a blonde with a bright green hat when she and The Senshi arrive. (She returns to her normal color scheme when Sailor Jupiter is crowned Queen Wahini of the Beach.) *When disguised as a lawn gnome, Luna's moon is purple (though it's briefly red again when Galaxia picks her up and galaxia gets zapped). *Some of the gnomes on the conveyor belt are Dimmy Whinny dolls. *Awesome the Clown is in the garage. *The TV plays the Nitchee Nitchee Nuu (Flop Idiots version, obviously) video when Galaxia first turns it on. *Moai statues have been added to the stage. *Vihfdtyu is dancing in the background. *The dinosaur water slide from "The Best Heaven Day Ever" can be seen in the zoomed out shot. * 何か the Hedgehog hits Mini Moon on her head and lands on the ground beside her. *A Scottish band appears behind Mini Moon after she wins the limbo contest. *Characters From P&F is added to the "Say!" pose in the Backyard Beach song and Doof is seen with stuff and a hat from My Goody Nine Shoes-;). *The ski hut is replaced with a Mcdonald's Restaurant Hut *The tikis in the background are replaced with gnomes. *D.D. from "S'winter" is next to the game machine dressed in his S'winter clothes and skis. *Many Darkwing Duck Characters appears in place of the kid flailing on the surfboard. *Usagi's Dad plays the guitar and dances in the background. *The last shot of Mini Moon singing the song has its background replaced with Mount Rushmore. *Pngfjk the Inaction Figures are in the gnome wagon. *The PFT poster is behind Galaxia. *The score cards say 2, 4, and ½. *Super Sailor Sun's hologram has a "Hi Mom" card. *Yuikl-san's surfboard turns green with a red stripe when he surfs over the crowd. *Mini Moon walks behind the judges with a metal detector. http://images.wikia.com/phineasandferb/images/a/a4/Kim_Possible%27s_Spot_the_Diff_cameo.jpgKim Possible,Perry And Dr. Doof make an unexpected cameo on the roof. Added by JeremyCreek*Hearts and stars are added to the background of the slow dance scene. *A Banana slow dances in the background. *Buford's chariot from "Greece Lightning" rides past A Cow's car window. *The cow pyramid from "The Magnificent Few" is in the background. *The giant squid from "Voyage to the Bottom of 206" appears behind the building. *Galaxia's Self Destruct Switch says "Galaxiasux" instead of "Gaga. inc." *Baljeet appears in the background behind Isabella. *The V Of Doom zooms towards the camera,smashing the screen during "Gnomeageddon". *Kim Possible,Perry and Doofenshmirtz appear on the roof right when the lair floods. They are the only non-Sailor Moon characters to be added to an episode. *A skiing cow and a cow on a bicycle go past the lifeguard stand and get sucked into the whirlpool. *A lawn gnome stands behind Sailor Jupiter when she puts her Suku-san on. *Inspector Gadget is waving in the crowd when the Stars are getting popcorn close up the beach. This is used as a gag in other parts. *The roller coaster poster is on the wall of 206. *In the last scene of the episode, Sailor Jupiter's swimsuit is yellow instead of red. *The pattern and bow on Mini Moons' swim-trunks are gone. "It's a Mud World After All"Edit *A lawn gnome appears on the establishing shot. *A Guy is in the background when the race finishes. *Stacy calls from a cow shop. *Doofenshmirtz's blimp passes outside the window of the car. *The trash cans are hot pink. *A Awesomedroid and LOLbot are leaning against the washer and dryer. *PBC and Abg are in the background as Perry slides down. *Myui's hallucination background (as seen in "The Ballad of Badbeard") is behind A Guy. *The logos for PFT, Bust 'Em, and the Beatle's are on the delivery trucks, and the choir from "The Flying Fishmonger" are in the bleachers. *A photo of the Flying Fishmonger is in the background. *Danny and Swampy are in Lawrence's paintings. *42 is seen in the parking lot. *A Dimmy Nimmy doll is on the floor. *A Guy crawls by the monster truck. *Karl the Intern can be seen in Hauiko's cooking class. *The Eiffel Tower painting is replaced with the tower of cows. *The cows from "The Magnificent Few" pass by the monster truck. *Betty Jo Slynn skates by. *The monster truck rally building is replaced with the roller skate derby from "Crack That Whip". *Norm is standing on the balcony of Evil Incorporated. *Awesome the Clown is in the background near Galaxia's monster trucks. *The Box billboard can be seen behind the Monster Truck Away-Inator. *The background of the baby alien's room is a space background. *A soap opera scene plays on the fake TV screen. *The Love Händel logo appears on the real TV screen. *A castle is placed behind the announcer. *Clkoa is in the booth. *The Moon blimp passes by again as Random guy climbs the dirt mountain. *A bird hits the dirt mountain. *The latter in his fish costume from "The Flying Fishmonger", are on the street corner. *The LOLWUT Girls stand on the lawn. *The race car from "The Fast and the Awesomeness" is parked on the street. *The pig is lime green. *Baljeet and Baliwood dance in the background. *The Model T from "The Fast and the Awesomeness" drives by. *Awesome Guy's hat is red and Uiko's hat is yellow. *A cow on a bicycle and a cow on skis fly above the car. *A shot of Me playing guitar replaces a guy. *The monster is changed to blue. *The helicopter from "Rollercoaster" lifts up the roller coaster behind the bleachers. *The Annoucer's microphone is replaced with an older one. *The joust crowd from "A Hard Day's Knight", including Winifred Fletcher, is in the crowd. *When Galaxia looks through her periscope, we see a London taxi pulling the Fishmonger followed by the Hounds of Heck. *Biff is now in the tank. *The jag car is yellow. *I look over the fence. "Toy to You and Me"Edit *A hyena is sitting on the shelf. Soon afterwards, a small display of AWESOME the Clown is on the top shelf, then a beach ball. *The XD XD XD Toy Company logo is on Mom's shopping bag, and Btaljee is standing and waving behind Luna, then leans in from the left a few shots later. *The Giant Floating Baby head appears on the top shelf for a few seconds, replacing a Dimmy Nimmy toy. *Two Guys Are Falling *I Am Dancing *Btaljee pops out from behind the man seated next to the president. *The secretary is wearing a big red hat. *The "Ascending Brendan" poster is replaced with the PFT poster. *AWESOME MEN appear inside the mouth of the monkey on the conveyor belt. *When the workers discuss the outfits the black skinned worker has an ice cream cone. *The Ba-dink-a-dinks have yellow skin. *The secretary dresses as a clown. *A sixth truck is added to the driveway. *The claws carrying the bricks are yellow. *fenshmirtza's model has the PFT poster on the center building. *The backgrounds are different in the AWESOME the Inaction Figure commercial. *The Animal Control logo is on the side of the truck. *The "Gravy" logo is on the wall of the factory. *Lawn gnomes are in the trash with Luna. *I use a hand-held helicopter. *A Sandwich Town bag sits on the coffee table.